Just One Kiss
by Emma Watson Rules
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet in the Room of Requirement one night, and everything changes. Prejudices lost, friendships found.


_You hate me for calling you names_

The _incessant teasing of every day_

They say eyes are the windows to your soul, the part that betrayed how you really felt. Yet as she stares defiantly into his cold, malicious eyes, she sees nothing but a deep, dark hatred. For what, she does not know.

"I said move, Mudblood." He uses the term intentionally, knowing how much it will hurt her. Crabbe and Goyle snigger uncouthly beside him.

Hermione feels her eyes filling up; she wants to glare at his smirking face, but soon the tears threaten to fall and unwillingly, she looks away, knowing that his smirk will just grow larger. Draco shoves past her and walks away with his cronies, not caring that she falls and drops her notes and books. Not seeing the tears in her eyes slipping down her cheeks, one by one.

Mudblood. The word echoes resoundingly in her ears.

Hermione berates herself harshly for letting him get her words again. It stung like salt on an open wound. She knows that she is better than him academically; the fact that she is a muggleborn means that she will never be treated as equally or fairly or mean anything in the rich Wizarding pureblood society. To the eyes of the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Zabinis… Nothing. She will never let anyone know how much she hates that undeniable fact, especially not him. Hermione wipes her tears away roughly, gathering up her books to head to the Transfiguration classroom.  
_  
But it's all just a show_

A well played out role

A bluff to hide behind

---

"You dare defy me Draco?" a voice as angry and chilling came from an empty corridor not far from where Hermione was hidden.

"I will never lower myself to do such a low and vile deed," another voice said.

Slap!

"The Dark Lord instructed you to bring Potter to him, and you will!" Lucius Malfoy thundered. He stormed off. Hermione pressed herself as close as she could behind the wall, hoping he would not see her. Earlier, she had seen Lucius Malfoy storm into Hogwarts just as lessons had ended. Hermione would not have ever suspected a thing like this would ever happen.

When she made certain Lucius was gone, she stepped out of her hiding place. Draco was standing there. Blood dripped from the cut on his lip. All that he had done to her during her last seven years, the teasing, taunting and bullying was forgotten. For once, all she felt for Draco was pity. She walked towards him a little unsurely at first.

Hermione took out a handkerchief from her pocket and slowly, but steadily used the handkerchief and wiped the blood from his mouth. When she was done, she folded the handkerchief and turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her wrist firmly, not letting her leave. Hermione turned around, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Why?" 

Hermione contemplated. "I…don't know. I felt sorry for you I guess."

Draco stood there dumbstruck. She, Mudblood Granger, Potter's best friend, was sorry for…him? He could hardly believe his ears.

"Erm.. Malfoy? Draco?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have to go to the library." 

A lie. Both knew it, but none said anything about it. Draco let go.

"Thank you," he whispered, before she walked away.

_The truth is I'm grateful_

That you've been here through the years

You kept me alive

By refreshing each new day

With a smile

And a laugh

Thank you

Hermione pretended she had not heard and walked off as quickly as she could. She could still see Draco getting slapped by Lucius Malfoy. The scene replayed itself in her head, over and over again. Then, he had reached for her hand. Her hand was still tingling from the feel of Draco's broad and masculine hand on hers, contrasting with her small and boney one, even if it was only for a few moments. She glanced back. Draco was still standing there with mixed emotions written on his face.

He felt ashamed and disgusted, because of his Malfoy upbringing, that a Mudblood had touched him, let alone felt sorry for him. Disconcertment filled him. She was the first person who saw his father beat him. But Draco couldn't help feeling thankful about how easily she had put away her pride to help him. Then he realized that he was still standing there. Draco needed to think. And he knew the perfect place to go. He paced back and forth in front the 'blank' wall and the door appeared. Hermione walked in. There were couches, pillows and a bookshelf. Perfect for sorting out her thoughts. Little did she know, another person was heading to the exact same place.

The room was a little small and stuffy. Draco took off his robes, leaving on his uniform. He sat down and got lost in his thoughts…

_I wish you were mine_

But no one would allow

Your friends

My parents

That's just not how it's done

Hermione was surprised that the door was there. She guessed that someone was already using the room. She wondered who. Draco knocked softly, and then entered. A boy with familiar silver, blonde hair was sitting on a couch.

Draco was oblivious to the fact that someone was staring at her. Hermione stood there awkwardly, not wanting to disturb her. She planned closed the door gently and was startled when it closed with a bang. Draco turned. He was surprised, but not angry.

_I've been longing to kiss you_

Will I ever?

Only time will tell

Hermione blushed, embarrassed on walking into his private time. Draco stood up, ready to go, to let her use the room.

"There's more then enough couches. And the room's quite big," Hermione pointed out.

Hermione went to sit at the other side, while Draco sat back down. Draco was in deep thought until Hermione interrupted. 

"It's getting late, I better go. Maybe you should too."

Draco nodded and gathered his belongings.

_Just one kiss is all I ask…_

He walked towards Hermione who was busily packing her stuff. She was startled when she stood up and saw him in front of her.

Draco closed the remaining gap between them. Nervousness prickled him. He leant forward and kissed her. He inhaled her scent, knowing that he would never get the chance again. Hermione was tense but slowly relaxed. They broke apart a few moments later. Draco went his way, Hermione went hers.

The next morning, at breakfast, Hermione caught Draco staring at her. The corners of her mouth playfully turned into a smile. Remembering last night for all that it's worth…


End file.
